online_light_novelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wind of Fire
'WIND OF FIRE' Prelude ''Hundreds of years ago they were 4 families that could control elements, they were called Royals, every generation of the families a person is born with all the elements along with their family elements they are called the Legacy. One day the eldest of the fire family selfishly killed every next generation of the holder of 4 elements until it laid on the fire tribe. A Dragon god was displeased with the act of his children and cursed every generation of the Legacy`s in the fire family. The curse is unknown but what is known is that each legacy is born with 4 dragons from her shoulder to their right hand. This curse is known as the Kuroi Ryuu meaning the "Black Dragon." '' Chapter 1: The Boy from the battle is the boy from my past “Ha ha! It’ll take more than that to defeat me you little fire ball” screamed Koru at his cousin Ayina, Ayina looked annoyed “oh yea! Well you going to get it this time!” she threw a fire ball at Koru without the thought of the ball hitting the house, lucky for her, her mother Chimera blocked it she turned back to the family “I have a feeling that one of these days they’ll burn down the house” Azina laughed “well it’s good to see she got over the death of her father” everyone nodded in approval they all knew how much suffering she went through the last month. “She turned into a human fire ball everyone time you look at her, is she getting to control her fire and anger?” Azina asked curiously to know if there was still danger sitting around her cousin, Chimera nodded her head in disapproval “I’m sorry but every since her father’s death she’s gone worse than before”. “Well if she doesn’t get any better she can’t be the head of the family! The head must control their anger” her aunt May commented cruelly everyone knew all she wanted was her son Koori to become the next head, but Ayina beat him, so she looks for every little fault in her and pulls it out to everyone in the family, no one really liked it but everyone just ignored her, everyone but Ayina. “Ayina! That is enough! No more fighting practice you nearly burnt the family garden!” Chimera scrolled her daughter, Aunt May laughed and said “see what I mean? My son Koori is just perfect for the family head! Don’t you think so Chimera?” she said but Chimera just nodded her head and sighed “Hey! Koori is just as bad tempered as me! And just because he is your son doesn’t mean he’s god! Nobody’s perfect!” Ayina screamed at her Aunt May, before she knew it she was on fire again, “ahh Ayina you’re on fire…..again” Azina said scared and moved back behind Chimera everyone seemed trembling when she was on fire, sweats rolled down everyone’s neck except Chimera and Aunt Mays who looked completely confident. Ayina blinked her eyes and the fires went out. Aunt May smiled “well, well, well, isn’t it our family fire ball?” this time Ayina held her anger against her aunt, while Aunt May continued “you aren’t as good as my wonderful handsome son but still a stupid niece isn’t that bad” she laughed “but then again a stupid niece for the head of the family? Ha! I can’t imagine anything worse!” everyone stayed quiet even Ayina, she held herself back and stopped herself from going on fire, cousins tried making her quiet but she kept on yapping “and she is so unreliable that even her mom scared of her burning the house!” she roared while everyone kept quiet they knew she was testing Ayina’s limits and Ayina was trying her best “ but of course if her stupid Father had raised her properly than she would be wonderful, he was a jerk, I total dork! I seriously don’t know why you chose him over Kio-“but that did it that blew the last straw “THAT’S ENOUGH FROM YOU!” Chimera scrolled her sister, “You’re starting to sound like a kid now! Seriously you call yourself a grownup!” That night everything ended peacefully and quietly. The next morning Ayina woke up due to the sound of an argument downstairs “if Ayina wants to become the head of the family she will have to go” said Aunt May, “Yes I know, but I don’t know where to send her!” Ayina heat started to race “what does this mean? Didn’t I already win the tournament?” she thought, she went back to her bed, “hey Ai, hurry up if you want any breakfast!” Screamed Adina from down stairs, Ayina sighed and screamed back “right, I’m ah coming” she groaned and got up. When she got down stairs she saw her cousin Koru, he was defiantly stronger than her but still didn’t want to participate in the tournament for the heir for Kidadashi family, Koru would have definitely won, but he didn’t, for me, he didn’t do it because, it was my dream to be like Kidadashi. Nervously she sat beside Koru and smiled “Good morning” Koru smiled back and was about to say something when Adina slammed the glass on the black and white marble counter and burst out laughing “that doesn’t sound like you at all!” she laughed then imitated “good morning”. Ayina face turned red as soon as she put her hand down on the table all the glasses of water and juice started boiling on the table, sausages and the eggs started sizzling, everyone freaked out Chimera went by her daughter and said “it was nice of you to warm the food but I don’t think you want to burn it either” everyone laughed, Ayina grunted and a whisk of wind went by the table an blew out the fire. “Awww man the foods all cold now!” groaned Koru, Ayina went by him pick up his plate and warmed it, “happy now” Koru laughed “I could have done it myself you know” Ayina’s face turned red and hot as everyone turned at her for an answer she started blushing heavily not knowing what to say, when an answer suddenly hit her “well I- uh got the food cold in the first place, so I should warm it” she gave a dumb expression when Adina asked “ Why don’t you warm ours too then?” “Well I was going to right after his!” Ayina roared angrily. “Oh really? Then why did you do his first you could have done mine!” she smirked, Ayina bit her tongue, she tried not answering cause one word would cause the house on fire, “So why aren’t you answering? So do you admit you” but Adina was cut off by Koru “that’s enough! I don’t think we want the house to go on fire!” Koru took his plate from Ayina’s hand and started eating; Ayina took Adina’s plate and burnt it into ashes, she smiled and turned back to her seat when her mother called out “Ayina that was mean! Burning her plate into ashes! Apologize!” Chimera scrolled her daughter. Ayina got up and warmed her plate then with her wind power pasted it on to Adina without looking at her, “sorry…” and she walked out the kitchen, and grunted some words and left. “Big Mistake, you know how grumpy she gets in the day when she doesn’t have her breakfast?” Koru said annoyed, Adina rolled her eyes and said “yea whatever! I can deal with her, infact I should have been the next family leader! Not Ayina!” at that word Koru stood up and yelled “you can’t just talk to next family leader like that! The next person to insult her will in trouble do you guys understand that?” Koru was angry. Adina got ate her breakfast quietly cause she knew she shouldn’t mess with Koru, they may be of age but Koru was certainly the strongest in the family, Adina felt that one day she’ll surpass Koru and Ayina and she get her revenge, the revenge of her being tortured for 12 years of her life, when she gets power the first thing she’ll do is defeat Ayina for the head of the family! Then she’ll fight Koru for the strongest person in the family! All she needs to do is practice. Adina threw her fork down on the table and left. “This is so not fair! Every cares for her! She’s the next head of the family! More like the next family disaster!” she stormed to school, on her way her friend Haruki came by “hey Adina!” she cheered Azina gave her a “get-lost-stare” and screamed “WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?!” Haruki pulled Adina to the garden the beauty caught her eyes; it had a gate that looked like it was made of stone, it had a stoned path on top of the emerald green grass that glittered, and a pond that shimmered to the reflection of the sun, roses and flowers surrounded the sides as if there were to welcome you in the garden, it was defiantly pretty. “See your all calm now! Whenever I feel angry or sad I come here, peaceful right?” she said “ok, your calm now let’s go were getting late for school” she tried pulling Adina but she wouldn’t even twitch, at last she got tired and said “All right that’s enough I’m going to school” but she was cut off “what is that” she pointed at a fountain that was made of glass and shells it was shiny and it had gems bordering the sides “that’s- I mean what’s that” she pointed at the fountain. “Oh that? That’s a wishing fountain, they say your biggest dream would be found here” laughed Haruki “it’s dumb right?” but Adina didn’t say anything she was mesmerized by the fountain, Haruki was tired of this and ran off. Adina was happy she finally got rid of her; she walked towards the fountain, crossing the bearer of wind. “This is a magical fountain, cause if it weren’t they would be not wind bearer” she smiled at the fact the wind bearers are the strongest type of bearers ever, but yet she destroyed the one guarding this fountain, “that’s only because a wind bearer strength depends on the makers, if the makers in good health both physically and mentally then its strong, wind benders are extremely strong cause they are calm, quiet, and peaceful” a cold calm voice sprung from behind her, Azina turned around “what! You can read minds too now?”Adina said in surprise. “You said it out loud” Ayina said in a cold voice Adina opened her mouth by she didn’t know what to say “I-uh- I mean- wait you said that if the wind users bearer is weak then it means he is in trouble?” Adina asked hoping she defeated Ayina with this question; she couldn’t possibly know who the person who owned the garden was could she? Ayina smiled “of course I do, he taught me how to control my wind, and his name is Master Kijiji”. Adina was angry and just ran off to school “you can come out now” Ayina called, a strange man came out he had cat-like reflexes and was wearing a dark coat, when he came out Ayina used her wind to check for any weapons. “Who are you?” Ayina asked “and why are you trying to lure Adina, stay away from her” the guy laughed as if she told a joke “she has power, great power but I see you have more” he came closer to her “you lied to your friend? Why is that?” the man asked. When he finally steps into day light he was a lot younger than she suspected, he wasn’t wearing a black coat it was a hoodie with baggy worn-out jeans, he had a blue jay fitted cap, and his hair was messy. “So little girl, trying to act big you now? How old are you? 16?” he laughed and his laughter got Ayina on her bad side, but she held on hoping her anger wouldn’t take over. “So are you as strong as the slinks say?” he walked towards her and bend down the slightest bit “let’s have a match if I win I keep the Locket of the Divine Fire, if you win then I’ll surrender myself to you, are you on?” he gave a strange smile. Then Ayina’s cell phone started to ring, she hesitated a bit then answered her phone “what do you want?” Ayina said in a tired lazy voice “WHHAT? Shoot sorry I lost time! Just come up with and excuse Yuki, your good at that aren’t you I’ll be at school soon” she quickly closed her phone, “okay I’ll fight, but I’m sorry I have to go now I’m late for school” she ran away. The cat guy zoomed in front of her he was faster than her “Wait there, I don’t know if you serious about fighting but I am ok? So when do we meet? Oh by way my name is Ikuto” he spoke as they ran Ayina stopped “My name is Ayina, and ahh your acting as if I’m a 3 year old kid course I’m taking this fight seriously listen here my number call me later around 7 if you don’t call me I might call you, got to go, bye” she ran off after giving him her number. She go to school everyone was looking at her worried, especially the teachers as she walked in class everyone was just like “are you ok” or “did they hurt you?” Ayina was confused on what happened when she asked where Adina was, they said she was excused to go to the bathroom, she decided to go to the bathroom too, “ma’am may I please go to the washroom?” she asked the teacher eyed her “are you okay dear?” she asked, Ayina grabbed herself “I-I think s-so” she said trembling the teacher nodded her head and opened the door for her to go. She got t the washroom she turned into a human fireball again and screamed “YUKI!” Yuki seemed scared “w-what? I saved you from suspension!” she grunted loudly, Ayina rolled her eyes “anyways what did you tell the school?” Yuki smiled “well I told them that we were walking to school together then we got cornered by a bunch of seniors you punched one and told me to run away and I ran away came to school an told this story” she yanked her pony from her hair and started to tie her hair again. Ayina laughed, and Yuki eyed her carefully “what? Is something wrong with my hair?” she asked Ayina stopped to breath “no-nothing to do with your hair, it’s that the lie you told isn’t really a lie, well I didn’t exactly get cornered but a senior kid was pushing me around” Yuki’s eyes widened and she too started to laugh her head off. Later that day near the last period of school Yuki asked “so you’re going to duel that senior?” ‘yea I am, I’ve got no choice but to accept but when I meet the guy I’m going to tell him that if I win he has to get far away from Adina, I have a feeling that he is trying to do something horrible to her, I sense loads of dark energy from her” Ayina replied picking up her stuff as the bell rang. Ayina raced to her house with Yuki, once she got there she saw Koru, and she told him everything that happened that morning, Koru seemed a bit suspicious and angry at the same time after thinking for a while he said he is going to bed “Wake me when you get back, I want full details of the guy” and he went off to his bedroom, “he’s a big help” she thought and grabbed her bag and sat down at the table, after a while later her cell phone rang “hello” Ayina answered her cell a stiff cold voice answered her “at the local park across from the library, now” Ayina bit her glossy lips “ I-uh-okay fine, be there right now, bye” she grabbed her bag and ran out the door. Once she got there she held out the Locket of the Divine Fire and shouted “hello? Anyone here?” Since there was no reply she sat on a bench and a wisp of wind blew by her, it was checking for weapons, she knew at once it must be the boy Ikuto. “I didn’t bring any weapons” Ayina shouted so Ikuto can hear. She heard a laugh behind from her it was cold and cruel “you really are as native as they say” Ayina turned around “you won’t get the locket that easily” she cried “and you won’t beat me that easily” he stepped out he was wearing the same clothes. “Yea whatever! If I beat you have to leave Adina alone!” Ayina step back a bit and got on fire, he step a bit closer and smiled “changing the conditions are we?” He summoned his magical wind staff “alright, I won’t take the locket of the Divine Fire, how about I get a dinner for free at a restaurant for a week, it’s been a while since I have got food, and jumping out of nowhere to take your Locket may not be a good idea to do so fast ” he smirked. “Alright enough talking lets fight already!” as soon as the words left her mouth he shot a wind power ball which attacked her fast as lightening “hey!” Ayina whined she didn’t like the idea of him doing that because it was no fair “well you told me to start already” he smiled and threw another wind power ball, but this time Ayina destroyed it with one blast of blazing fire. “You aren’t that bad, try stopping this!” he formed a circle of wind around him and threw wind blades at her, she used a fire shield to block but they were too much and her shield wasn’t going to last long, before she knew it the shield disappeared and a blade hit her she went flying to the side, but she wasn’t going to give up, she used water from the lake nearby him and froze him “freeze to death for all I care” she stuck her tongue out and turned around and bumped right into Ikuto “what” she was shocked “freeze to death for all I care? Huh?” he repeated in a questioning voice “how did you-what did” but before she could end her sentence he spoke “I apparated, you give up?” “No!” Ayina screamed a reply then he threw a strong wind ball at her which made her fly across the park “Yea” Ayina said changing her mind. Ikuto gave a laugh “ahh kids, you owe me a dinner starting next week” he got closer “do you need some help getting home, I mean look at you, you look so tired” he was right she felt weak and tired and her skirt was a bit ripped from getting tossed around like a ball but she wasn’t going to show the enemy she was weak “No, I have loads of power in me” she got up and walked perfectly like she was in a cat show and walked away she walked a couple of streets away then everything went black. When she woke up she felt wet, as if she were sitting in the middle of a puddle suddenly memories were floating back to her one of her memory came in like a bubble "stop it right there” Ayina was seeing herself as a 5 years old girl trying to stop her cousins from hurting a another 7 years old boy “What now Ayina? Why are you trying to help him?” 5 years old Koru threw a rock at the boy, the boy had slick black hair and sharp diamond blue eyes, and he was a bit tanned, she recognized the boy the memory continued “stop hurting him, his mama just died, it’s not nice! You should comforting him instead, shame on you Koru!” the little Ayina squeaked Ayina walked to the boy and helped him up, then she bowed “I am so sorry, please forgive my mean cousin, and please forgive me for not coming faster” Ayina hugged the boy, the boys eyes were watery “t-thank you” he cried. Ayina opened her eyes as the memory ended; the boy she helped in the memory was familiar then it hit her she remembered she had to tell Koru, she jumped up from her bed and changed quickly into a pair of dark blue jeans and wore a letterman jacket with A on it she ran downstairs into the living room “Koru t-the guy I battled with last night is the buy from my past” she said panting entering the room Koru looked up “yes I know, look behind you” he pointed behind Ayina, when Ayina saw him she almost shrieked “but-why-what’s going on?” Ayina sat down. “Well we noticed you were getting a bit overly tempered and that’s why your fire is strong but because of your temper your fire is going out of control and your wind powers are getting weak, and to be strong you need to balance all your powers, and well I can’t teach you wind because I’m not a wind user, I’m only fire, so we got you a new teacher because you need to be in peace and harmony and calmness to use wind and that part of you is going away” Koru explained and as he was explaining he notice that Ayina’s head was down she was shaking and her hair was on fire, no one could doubt she was angry. “T-t-then why was he forcing me to battle him!” Ayina screamed she shut her eye lids tight so she wouldn’t make anything or anyone including herself go on fire “you’re doing a good job trying not to catch on fire, or anything else on fire, but still that temper of your is not good, your angry for no reason and you have to admit that fact that you’re wasting your powers uselessly” Ikuto noted then continued on explaining his reason for the battle “so the battle I set was so I can get to know what your relatives think about you becoming head, and I wanted to see how strong you are, so I can begin your training properly” Ikuto made a calm brush of wind flow past them all it distinguished the fire on Ayina’s hair and brought the 3 of them at peace. “See how calm that was? You need to be just as calm” Ikuto explained “that battle was a test, you did pretty well for an amateur” Koru patted Ayina on the back “well I see you aren’t that bad” Koru laughed. “So what does this have to do with Adina?” Ayina crossed her arms and frowned. Ikuto laughed and said “I heard she and you had a fight this morning so I was just testing her limits of hatred towards you, I hear she and you have fights? So first thing first is that when you go on the quest we have to keep a couple of people of people away from you”. “W-what quest?” Ayina stammered nervously Ikuto looked at Koru and said “I guess they haven’t told you yet but you have to go on a quest to look for the pendant of the Crimson Flame”. Chapter 2 coming up....... Hatersgonhateme (talk) 06:26, January 10, 2013 (UTC)AlexIndisguiseHatersgonhateme (talk) 06:26, January 10, 2013 (UTC)